Union of Communist Republics
* mrmarx Commissar of Defense * Blaist Blalnd Commissar of Internal Affairs * Pomegranate Commissar of Foreign Affairs * ComradeV Commissar of Finance * starschwar |govname2 = Communist Party of the UCR |govfield2 = Chairman *ComradeV Politburo *ComradeV, Pomegranate, Makao |internationalrelations = ;Military Pact- Level not disclosed * Old Guard (link) * Nordreich ; * Libertarian Socialist Federation (link) ; * GATO (link) |forumurl = http://cnucr.canadaboard.net/forum |joinurl = http://cnucr.canadaboard.net/f1-membership-applications |ircurl = |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = July 1, 2018 |totalnations = 20 |totalstrength = 807,666 |monthchange = 152,659 |avgstrength = 40,383 |totalnukes = 218 |aidslots = 26/108 |score = 4.49 }} The Union of Communist Republics (UCR) is a Maroon/Red team alliance built upon the principles of communism in its various forms and the peaceful spread of communism and socialism throughout all of Cybernations. The Union of Communist Republics also advocates freedom from oppression of those alliances and nations whom only seek to exploit their members and enact repression. Along with these core principles, the UCR also selflessly dedicates its economic and military resources to the defense of unaligned nations from tech raiders, and other imperialist entities. History Early Years 2008-2011 The UCR was Founded on August 5th 2008, on October 12th, 2008 the alliance entered an MDP called the Union of Communist treaty with the Union of Democratic Communist States. Following the April 9, 2008 Founding of the Warsaw Pact by the Socialistic Empire , New Workers Front , and the Union of Democratic Communist States the UCR was not included until December 10th 2008. Not much is known of its early history as much of it wasn't Documented however other than that the alliance has suffered from internal matters throughout the latter half of 2009. In regards to allies, the UCR was known to have strong ties with the Soviet Union and was a signatory of the 2nd Warsaw Pact, and saw limited involvement in the Karma War. The ICB-UCR War garnered much interest in the UCR and her politics given the unfair circumstances surrounding the event. During the war, the UCR received strong support from the Soviet Union. After the war ended, the alliance founder Nikita Gregarin returned and staged a coup d'état to over throw the leadership at the time. These events almost threw the alliance into a total civil war. After the posting of a strongly-worded statement by Comrade Tillistan, supported by the general membership, declaring that any civil military action would be met with a unified military response from the general membership, it was concluded that no civil war would transpire. After realizing that no solution would result from rallying allies to war, both sides of the coup held a "democratic style" election to choose who would resume the role of premier. During these elections, it was announced that Nikita Gregarin was elected by majority to resume the role of Premier of the Union of Communist Republics. However, towards the end of January 2010, a failed coup took place to attempt to overthrow Nikita Gregarin from office. Despite the coup's failure, an alliance vote of no confidence was held and the Premier and Party Chairman were voted out of power. Nikita Gregarin, the Premier of the UCR, left the alliance following this, while the Party Chairman, Slonq, remained. Elections were held and RA2Leader became the new Premier. The alliance then become more organized and powerful thanks to new economical and military programs, as well as new forums. It was also around this time that the UCR was invited into the Red Dawn colour bloc, which it happily accepted involvement in and remains one of few remaining members to this day. 2012 In February of 2012, elections were held in the UCR and Zeroremorse former Commissar of Foreign Affairs was named Premier of the UCR after RA2Leader stepped down of his own free will. With that the alliance moved on to sign an MDoAP with The International upgrading them from a protectorate to an equal partner and helped found the Arizona ODP bloc alongside The Terran Empire, Christian Coalition of Countries, The Shadow Accord, and Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism. Shortly afterwards improving relations caused an individual ODP to be signed with TTE in addition. The UCR suffered massive inactivity following the stepping down of Zeroremorse and the subsequent Premier, Gatorback05. ComradeV was appointed in a majority vote by the Commissars. The alliance has since flourished yet again in early 2013 with regular recruitment resuming thanks to a full active government including deputies. The UCR elected to leave Arizona in December 2012 due to internal strife and a general lack of purpose within the bloc. 2013 The purpose for all the radical foreign affairs changes was revealed in late January of 2013, when Die Linke was finally announced: An MADP-DMT Bloc Between the UCR and the Libertarian Socialist Federation. The lack of SWF's signature was disappointing, but they subsequently joined in a new burst of activity of their own in March of 2013. The UCR has had limited involvement in the Equilibrium War, thanks largely due to a lack of available slots and a lack of very aggressive players. It has cultivated a mostly peaceful reputation over the years, having never participated in a major war (aside from Karma, in which it had similarly limited involvement), and thus most members elected not to get very involved, even though the alliance was de facto at war. On November 6th Die Linke and by extension the UCR declared war on Kaskus in defense of Shangri-La. The war was very hard on the UCR's Middle tier and the war dragged on for four months before hostilities ceased on January 17th 2014. 2014 Following the end of the Shangri-la War the General Assembly began a push towards complete democracy. ComradeV (then Premier) began to grow tired of Premiership and put forth election to appoint a new Premier however the situation began to grow out of hand when candidates began verbally abusing each other attempting to sabotage their opponents. The elections grew such out-of-hand ComradeV Declared Martial Law On January 23rd. It wasn't until the 30th of January that Martial Law was lifted. On February 21 ComradeV stepped down while giving his final Decree. The Alliance moved quickly to find an successor with only one member being nominated, Killinginnocent. On the 28th of Febuary KI was elected Premier however the push for democracy was not without consequence. From late January to March saw a mass exodus of senior members from the alliance (most notable were ex-CoIA Mosin Nagant, ex-CoF Sphaleron, ex-CoFA Comrade Ronjoy) most of which left shortly after Martial Law was lifted. This would hurt the Alliance however Affairs inside the UCR did quiet down. In early March a mass spy attack from an unknown source Identified a few days later on the 5th as FAN, however only after a massive blitz. Still rebuilding from the fight with Kaskus and with many of its stronger/ veteran nations now moved on the UCR found itself on a very one-sided conflict. The Reasoning given for war was simply UCR's Ideology. After the blitz surrender Terms were given the UCR however immediately refused. Die Linke ally in SWF promptly launched counter attacks against FAN, merely 3 hours later to the initial declaration by FAN. As more helped arrived from Old Guard, North Star Federation, Libertarian Socialist Federation (Die Linke Ally) and later MCXA this did not become a concern. With the tables turned, Outnumbered FAN and their allies came to the table for peace which was announced on March 14. (See: FAN-UCR War ) Nov 20th 2014 UCR voted to depart from Die Linke due to conflict of interest with other allies. A great amount of controversy surrounded this decision as many accused UCR of being "pixel-huggers" by abandoning its allies in Die Linke and Supernova X (a merger with UCR allies in MCXA and NSF as constituents) in light of a losing war ( Doom War ). UCR officials denied the allegations and cited differences in FA as the sole reason behind leaving the Leftist Bloc. UCR remained uninvolved in the Doom War. 2015 In early 2015, UCR took on the Union of Global Socialist Republics as a protectorate. In March of 2015 Killinginnocent stepped down as Premier and AkkenNovikov was elected as the New Premier. Later that month, UCR and Atlas upgraded their treaty to an MDoAP. Activity remained high for much of the first part of the year. Later in the year, however,a new period of inactivity began, as the previous year’s DL-split left UCR generally isolated. This also led to an exodus of members, including many former government officials, leaving or going inactive. 2016 Due to the decrease in activity and membership, on February 18, the constitution was amended to reduce the number of Commissariats to 3 - Defence, IA, and FA (Finance merged into IA, Census merged into Defence). Elections were then held to fill the government positions left open by the membership decline. Also, the UGSR merged into the UCR, and former President Haris Puri became CoIA. On April 4, AkkenNovikov resigned the Premiership, and announced he would also be leaving the game. On April 20, longtime member cheezy was elected as Premier. Cheezy began his term planning to pick UCR up on its feet, and reverse the damage of inactivity. Activity rose slightly with the implementation of monthly roll calls by Defence Commissar mrmarx, however membership still steadily declined. It is around this time that spy attacks from an unknown source were reported among some members. It was believed that the attacks came from the rogue alliance The Final Countdown, which at the time was engaged in wars and spy attacks on several alliances, including LSF. Cheezy and mrmarx gave authorization for limited attacks against TFC, under UCR’s pre-DL ODP with LSF. TFC eventually was defeated. Due to the limited scope of involvement, UCR did not take heavy losses, and was quickly able to rebuild. In August, cheezy announced he couldn't maintain a level of activity necessary to lead, and that he would be resigning. On October 20, mrmarx was elected as Premier. Upon his election, mrmarx quickly worked to increase efficiency by appointing new Commissars to fill the empty positions left by inactivity. Activity increased, and regular foreign communication resumed. On November 17, UCR and the Protectorate of Sovereign Socialist Ententes (POSSE) signed an ODoAP. Later, after brief negotiations, UCR and LSF upgraded their treaty to MDP. The upgrade was officially announced on December 17. 2017 The first five months of the year saw a few government government changes. On 5th of March, Pomegranate resigned as Commissar of Internal Affairs and PravitelstvoRF was elected. However, he soon went inactive, and his Lieutenant, TheRedSoviet, was appointed as his successor. In April, chrismathews stepped down as Commissar of Foreign Affairs and his Lieutenant AkkenNovikov was elected to the post.It was also during that time that inactivity started to rise again. During the month of May, a member was attacked by a raider. UCR's defense forces counterattacked, forcing the raider to delete. Shortly after this, UCR ally, POSSE, had a brief conflict with WAPA after Defense Minister Alonso Quixano raided, then arranged aggressive attacks against multiple WAPA nations. In response to his actions, the UCR Government censured Alonso. Peace was quickly arranged, and Alonso was expelled. UCR offered large financial relief to POSSE nations that received heavy damage. When POSSE reorganized as Aevrum, the UCR government agreed to keep their treaty active. In early June, Akken Novikov went inactive, and former Commissar chrismatthews was re-elected. The General Assembly passed the Anti-Rogue Act to allow the alliance to better combat rogue nations. In July, chrismathews stepped down, and former Premier ComradeV took over Foreign Affairs. On August 21, Premier mrmarx re-established the Finance Commissariat to better handle the UCR's economy as activity increased. This led to the establishment of the People's Bank of the UCR to manage the distribution of aid and other funds. As activity and growth continued to increase, the government began to plan for the future. In September, Commissar ComradeV negotiated an ODoAP with GATO, a move hailed by the Premier as forming closer relationships with old friends. In October, mrmarx and ComradeV drafted the Grand Constitutional Reform Package of 2017. The new version of the Constitution would re-estabish the Communist Party of the UCR, with a legislative Politburo and led by the Chairman. It also included various other changes, such as formalizing the Finance Commissariat and consolidation of executive power in the office of the Premier. The Package was ratified on November 7, and the 1st Politburo was elected shortly afterwards. ComradeV was elected as the Party Chairman. In December, members and government officials of the Royal House of Aevrum went rogue and attacked Nordreich. Their King proved allowed the rogue attack to continue, prompting the UCR to dissolve all relations. 2018 The beginning of 2018 saw brief military conflicts with NpO and Monster's Inc. A controversy involving the recently censured and impeached former Commissar, TheRedSoviet, and the Polar Government, led to a brief retaliatory conflict. Because of this, and as a result of prior actions, TheRedSoviet was expelled and banned by the newly reformed Communist Party. Later in the year, unprovoked attacks from Monster's Inc brought the Union to war once more. Peace in both instances was arranged rapidly, and the UCR was able to focus on a speedy recovery. This year saw the development of economic growth plans under Finance Commissar Pomegranate. During this time, he sought to improve trade efficiency and expand friendly relations with other alliances. Activity remained steady throughout the year as the UCR's new planned economy helped guide national development in member states. UCR War History * Karma war (April 20-July 19, 2009) involvement * ICB - UCR war (September 14-15, 2009) * Equilibrium war (January 18-March 27, 2013) involvement * Shangri-La war (November 4, 2013-January 17, 2014) * FAN - UCR war (March 5-14, 2014) * TFC - LSF war (May 2016) involvement Constitution of the Union of Communist Republics (under construction) Premiers of the UCR The Premier of the Union of Communist Republics is the head of the Alliance. The Premier manages the policy formulation of the Union and oversees all government work. The Premier shall lead the Union till he resigns or is asked to step down by the General Assembly. * 1st Premier (July 21 2008-July 21 2009): Nikita Gregarin (1) * 2nd Premier (July 21 2009 - Nov 4 2009): Slonq (2) * 3rd Premier (Nov 4 2009 - Feb 3 2010) : Nikita Gregarin (3) * 4th Premier (Feb 3 2010 - Dec 25 2011) : RA2Leader (4) * 5th Premier (Dec 26 2011 - May 25 2012): ZeroRemorse (5) * 6th Premier (May 25 2012 - Nov 7 2012) : Gatorback05 (6) * 7th Premier (Nov 7 2012 - Feb 27 2014) : ComradeV (7) * 8th Premier (Feb 27 2014 - March 6 2015) : KillingInnocent (8) * 9th Premier (March 6 2015 - April 12th 2016) :AkkenNovikov (9) * 10th Premier (April 13th 2016 - Oct 20, 2016) :Cheezy (10) * 11th Premier (Oct 20th 2016 - Present) :mrmarx (11) International Relations {| class="wikitable" ! Treaty Partner ! Treaty Type ! Announcement Date ! Notes |- | Old Guard | Military Treaty (Level not disclosed) | July 14, 2013 | |- | Libertarian Socialist Federation | MDP | December 17, 2016 | Treaty upgraded from ODP |- | GATO | ODoAP | October 18, 2017 | The Chairman Meow Accords |-} See also Category:Leftism